Tricks of the Trade
by knighted lioness
Summary: Ryoma is disturbed one day when Atobe comes to Seigaku to visit Fuji. Why do they seem so close? Fuji belongs to Ryoma! And what does Tezuka think of all this? Please read and review, first solo POT fic!Written with prompt from Animestar73, my best palie!


"Fuji-kun." Echizen Ryoma started as the clear voice of Hyoutei's captain rang out on the court. He whirled around, only to have his golden eyes widen in surprise at the sight before him. Atobe Keigo stood before the Seigaku tensai in all his purple-haired glory, smiling confidently down at the blue-eyed regular.

"Saa, Atobe-san, it's a surprise to see you here." Fuji's voice was sweet as ever, but Ryoma could swear he detected an extra note of gentleness in his boyfriend's dulcet tones. He edged closer, trying to figure out what was going on.

Atobe smirked and bowed to Fuji, as gallant-looking as a gentleman being introduced to a lady, and took hold of Fuji's hand, gently placing a light kiss on the back before turning it palm up and delicately kissing Fuji's inside wrist. "You left your other tennis racket at my house the other day, Fuji-kun." He placed the tennis racket he'd been carrying into Fuji's still open palm.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Fuji quickly hide a surprised blush behind his usual mask. This was too much. He stalked up to the pair, who were still eying each other conspicuously. Reaching out and (to Ryoma's constant dismay) slightly up, Ryoma grabbed Fuji's still outstretched arm and stormed right in between the two, fully prepared to haul Fuji's ass to the locker room for questioning. He paused only to glare spitefully at Atobe with sparking, angry eyes. "Go away, Saru-bocchama," he seethed, hissing like a cat backed into a corner.

Atobe raised a slim eyebrow and smirked. "Ore-sama will leave when he wishes to, brat." Still, he gave a last, knowing, infuriating smile to Fuji and left, disappearing around a corner.

Ryoma rounded on Fuji and looked at him hard, before finishing what he'd set out to do and dragging Fuji to the locker rooms, where he proceeded to slam Fuji against his own locker.

He stared at Fuji. Fuji stared back, impassively waiting for Ryoma to say whatever it was he seemed to wish to say.

Ryoma proceeded to do so, his eyes wide with confusion.

"The Monkey King?!"

Fuji shrugged noncommittally.

Ryoma began to panic. Was he being replaced by That Person? Of all people?

He tried again.

"The Monkey King!!?!!?!?"

Fuji sighed and waited for Ryoma to actually say something.

Instead, Ryoma growled.

"I won't let you," he hissed pushing Fuji into the locker again before grabbing Fuji by the hair and yanking him down, claiming Fuji's lips with his own. Fuji made a small noise before proceeding to answer Ryoma's kiss happily.

They broke away, panting, and Ryoma stared at Fuji again. Fuji stared back. Ryoma narrowed his eyes. Fuji widened his. Fuji's lips twitched. Ryoma kissed them again.

"You're _mine,_ Syuusuke." He grasped the taller boy's shirt possessively, nibbling on Fuji's neck. Fuji moaned and finally nodded, leaning down to kiss Ryoma fiercely once more.

This continued for some minutes until the locker room door quietly opened and an amused voice cleared its throat. Fuji and Ryoma broke away, and Ryoma turned to see who had interrupted them. He growled, clutching Fuji as he stared down a smug Atobe.

Atobe ignored him and looked at Fuji.

"I told you it would work better with me than with Tezuka, Fuji-kun."

Fuji nodded happily. " Aa, Atobe-san, the results were quite satisfactory. Ryoma-chan really _is_ adorable when he's trying to be seme."

Ryoma broke out of his shock at this and whirled around.

"Y-you--mmph!" Fuji silenced him with a fiery kiss that made Ryoma go weak in the knees with desire and not a little bit of relief at the obvious signs of Fuji's continued devotion to him.

Atobe quietly left the room, cunningly locking the door and taking the key with him, unbeknown to anyone except Fuji, who grinned wickedly against a moaning Ryoma's neck and reminded himself to thank Atobe again later.

-owari-

xomakex

Atobe turned as he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, and came face to face with an icy Tezuka.

"Keigo, what. are. you. doing. with. Fuji?" Tezuka's words were calm but cold and forceful. Atobe shivered and snaked his arms around Tezuka's neck, grinding against his lover as he remembered the pleasing image of Ryoma and Fuji re-affirming their relationship. Tezuka, caught off guard, groaned.

"Hmmm, nothing Kunimitsu, just," Atobe paused to lick Tezuka's ear sensually, "exchanging tricks of the trade." Tezuka groaned again, no longer listening as Atobe's hands wandered.

Atobe smirked. Whoever said he wasn't getting anything out of helping Fuji?


End file.
